The Pros and Cons of Power
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: A few steps into another Multi-Verse and Malen already finds a fight, army, and cataclysm! will trouble always find him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Battle of Dragon Gods

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or Magic the gathering.**

 **Author's notes: This is another sequel to Dovahkiin's Effect that will have its story tie in with the plot of another story. This will be a short story since it will mostly be fighting and gathering objects of power. I'm changing the canon of Magic the gathering a bit so that the crossover fits.**

Malen exited the interdimensional portal and found himself in a barren plain with dark yellow light showing that this land might have been beautiful once, but was reduced into a field of emptiness. Malen smelt death in the air as a still rotting mass of bones could be seen in the distance. Judging by the distance away and how clearly he could see them, Malen figured that the bones must be colossal in size.

 **This period in the magic the gathering time-line takes place during the height of Nicol Bolas' power when he was an old walker. The brother's war will be replaced with a new battle that will take place a few centuries after it was going to take place in the cannon.**

Standing tall on his hind legs, an imposing dragon of great size and even greater power gloated with pride over his trophy of the demonic leviathan whose bones he now sits on top of whenever he can to gloat over his greatest victory. Today was like any other for Nicol Bolas: flaunting his majesty and planning diabolical and cruel plans for power, but this day would turn out very different and will not end in the way that he or anyone else expects.

Nicol Bolas was roused from his stupor when he felt a power that rivaled his own.

Bolas:" Very curios today that I can feel a power that matches mine approaching this place. The only being I know that can match or surpass me is the 5 Taysirs in one body. If I were to add this power to my own then I will surpass Taysir made into one." He says as he raises himself up and waits for the power or opponent to arrive.

After an hour or two of walking the dead lands, Malen arrived to the massive pile of bones and assorted blubber called the Talon Gates. Malen felt an evil presence that felt almost tangible and power that equaled his own. He looked up and saw a massive dark green dragon with orange eyes and a gem floating between his two curved horns standing on a huge rib of the dead leviathan.

Both Dragon gods **(Technically Malen is one since he has a dragon soul and is a god)** looked at each other with curiosity and alertness: anticipating the other to make a move.

Malen:" Even a dragon would leave his ivory thrown to get away from this stench."

Bolas:" Maybe, but such things have never concerned me, and they don't seem to bother you much as well, besides: This is the only place in the multiverse that can maintain stability with beings like us in it." He said as he climbed off his perch and stood in front of his equal.

Bolas:" You and I know what will soon transpire here. You are a dragon with noble causes and the like who is also a devourer like myself. I seek power and you are the only one I have meet in millennia that is my equal in power. I think you get my meaning."

Malen:" Don't like to beat around the rotting corpse ehh? *chuckles excitedly and slightly manically* so one of us will devour the other….Good! I haven't eaten in a while and I'm famished!" He joked while wiping off spit with his wrist from the left side of his mouth.

Malen's personality quickly becomes more and more like the nature of his dragon soul as the anticipation of fighting increases.

Bolas:" Indeed, though a death match between equals should have small and proper introductions and appearances: Your current appearance does not compliment your power."

Malen grins as his shape transforms into a form most befitting of a son of Akatosh who has become his father's equal in power. Malen took the appearance of a gigantic golden, glowing dragon that resembles Akatosh himself. Bolas and Malen now stood at the same height and size.

Bolas:" *softly chuckles* that's better. Now for the introductions: It leaves a victory empty if your enemy does not know who killed them after all. I am Nicol Bolas: Dragon God/planeswalker this nexus of the multiverse."

Malen:" I am Malen Katarn: son of Akatosh and the Daedric prince of Knowledge and Fate."

Bolas:" Excellent titles indeed. Now the introductions are out of the way, shall we begin?" He says, standing as tall as he can.

Malen's only response was to blast Bolas with the power of his thu'um of fire. Bolas responded in kind with his own fire breath with his mastery of red mana.

Both were first getting a perspective on their opponent as they both did a "warm up" round with each other. Even though they were both nowhere near using even a third of their power, their clashes caused ripples in the fabric of any plane their power reached out to, which was a majority of them in their warm up.

 **The Kratos vs Zeus theme from God of war 3 begins to play.**

Worlds were blown apart, stars extinguished, and entire planes, which were fortunately unpopulated, were wiped away as their warm up progressed and ended. The destruction from their exercise could be seen from the world they reside on as there was no sun and the surface of the plane Dominaria.

 **Song is interrupted**

The fight was rudely interrupted by an unwanted visitor who smelled even more like death than the leviathan corpse which was surprisingly intact. Armies of creatures that looked like a sickening assimilation of metal and flesh that was led by a dark cloud with an ominous glow of red and orange in it.

The fight between Malen and Bolas had ripped a hole in space/time that connected to Rath: The plane of the phyrexians. The ruler of Rath was the Lord of the Wastes: Yawgmoth.

While Yawgmoth could have been a threat to either one of them, though not an equal or greater, he was way out of his class when faced with 2 very annoyed Dragon gods with the power rivaling that of most old walkers. Bolas and Malen blasted Yawgmoth with their powerful magics that rendered Yawgmoth's soul vulnerable, and preventing his death cloud from reaching them, to which both Bolas and Malen took advantage of.

With his mastery of black mana, Bolas pulled on Yawgmoth's soul while Malen used the devour soul shout and pulled on Yawgmoth's soul as well. Since Bolas and Malen were equals in power, Yawgmoth's soul and body was torn in half and devoured in equal parts by Bolas and Malen.

The entirety of the phyrexian race was now torn between Bolas and Malen on who to rule them since they both had a half of Yawgmoth's being. While this would be an interesting turn of events for both of them, they were both too annoyed to care at the moment and decided to bring the match much closer to its conclusion so they would not be interrupted again. Malen had become as transfixed and ruthless as Bolas was as they classed with their full might. Dozens of planes were blown away like dust in a hurricane. Most of the phyrexian population was erased from existence, but a few that didn't leave Rath managed to shelter themselves from the unprecedented clashes in power.

3 months of nonstop fighting had destroyed Dominaria completely and the multiverse had threatened to collapse. Both Malen and Bolas had probed each other thousands of times for weaknesses that they could exploit: While Bolas could not find one; Malen had a suspicion about Bolas. While Bolas was a Dragon god from a different multiverse, he was still a dragon, which meant that he could still be vulnerable to Dragon Rend, but he did not want to use it unless he had to since his personality as a dragon would not end a challenge so earlier or by such means/exploits. This fight had dragged on for too long and he was getting bored and impatient with the repetition, but even then Malen did not if it would work on him and decided to just go for it and hopefully end this fight that would have no winner

Malen: "JOOR, ZAH, FRUL"

A gigantic wave of blue energy shot forward and enveloped Bolas, luckily in Malen's case: it was not the shout that was the issue, but the power of his thu'um that would determine if it would affect Bolas, which was not a problem since Malen was his equal.

Bolas:" *roars in pain* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKkk! WHAT TWISTED WORDS *more roars of pain*! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Bolas was experiencing feeling within his flesh and spirit that he never knew or could know as a dragon, especially a dragon planeswalker, what it felt like to be mortal.

Malen only responded to Bolas roars with:

"Krii, Lun, Aus"

Bolas' roars now turned to screams as his mind tried to rap around the feelings of frailty and vulnerability he was experiencing. Malen then struck a talon hand into Bolas' skull and straight into his brain, thus ending the Elder dragon's long life.

Bolas' lifeless body, floating out in empty space, began to rapidly decompose as his flesh burned away. A familiar multi colored aura began to flow from Bolas' corpse and envelop Malen as he devoured Bolas, but a brilliant yet small spark of light followed the last bits of the aura and entered Malen. Malen had absorbed Bolas' Planeswalker spark in addition to his soul and while this would be a cause for gloating or celebration, it was too early to relax: the multiverse was still collapsing due there not being a foundation/nexus plane.

With his advisory gone, Malen regained his normal composure and sanity and morality. Malen thought on how to solve the current predicament and came up with a quick solution. Malen due the empty place into Oblivion and created another realm of Oblivion to add to his possession, making it two realms that he now controls. With a new plane in place where Dominaria used to be, which stabilized the rest the multiverse.

With the current crisis now averted, there were other problems that need attention.

Unknown to Malen, Bolas' soul did not perish, but still lived on inside Malen's being and remained hidden for the right opportunity to present itself.


	2. Chapter 2: Continuing Plans

Chapter 2: Continuing Plans and Overwhelming Power

With the foundation nexus plane in place, the multiverse was spared from total collapse and could now support beings like Malen in them, but there was not much time for relaxing, for there were other threats to this multiverse that Malen learned from Nicol Bolas' memories: The Eldrazi chief among them. As Malen thought on plans and poured through memories for answers, he could not help but notice that the phyrexian army had not left and were looking at him intently for direction and leadership. Eventually Malen gave into their stairs of longing and decided to give the army an assignment.

Malen:" Since I do not know this multiverse by experience as well as you have, I want all of you to go to each of the planes and search for powerful artifacts that I can use. After you have done this, you may return to your home of Rath, which I will expand to an infinity plane where you may life in peace for all eternity."

This was Malen's only request of them and it was the only one they needed as Malen opened portals to each plane he recalled from Bolas' memories.

 **Sorry that these chapters are lacking in luster and length.**

Months at a time, the phyrexians would come back with an artifact that was either hand held in size, or an entire tower, which surprised Malen and gave him a good laugh. While he had to disagree with Yawgmoth's methods of making soldiers and "people", Malen had to admit that they are very effective and efficient at achieving their goals.

After six months' time, The phyrexians managed to obtain and deliver Malen the Staff of Domination, Sword of Body and Mind, Sword of Feast and Famine, Sword of War and Peace, Sword of Fire and Ice, Sword of Light and Shadow, Sword of Kaldra, and a Mox Diamond that he combined with a Basalt monolith to change it from 3 colorless to three of any color and the enchantment power artifact.

Malen infused the 6 swords into Pah Zun and created copies of the enchanted and iproved monolith, and the staff of domination to combine into himself and Pah Zun.

After this process was complete, Malen believed that his side project on bringing Sarkon Val, Jace Beleran, and Chandra Nalar together in front of the Eye of Ugin would bear fruit by releasing the Eldrazi Titans so that Malen could devour them since they could not be actually killed, but changed, like the Daedric Princes.

Days later on the plane of Zendikar:

The land and sky of Zendikar was twisted, bent, and miss formed so much that a lesser mind might break and shatter from just observing it. Malen had a sneaking suspicion as to the origins of the Eldrazi Titans.

The Titans were first conceived in the Blind Eternities that very much resemble the Void, the domain of Sithis and Sithis himself. Because of the Titans extremely chaotic nature, one could deduce that the three Eldrazi Titans could be creations or spawns of Sithis, though Malen only guessed this and could figure a way to prove that and shoved the idea to the back of his mind as he traversed the extremely altered land to the Titans Ulamog, Kozilek, and Ermrakul that could be seen in the distance.

As Malen neared the titans, the reality around him got more and more warped, but did not affect him, which the titans took notice of and sent their legions after him to devour him. In an ironic twist, Malen devoured the legions instead.

Malen:" In your pointless need to slack an endless hunger, you have ended trillions of lives and civilizations. I am here to return that favor!" He said as he increased his size to match theirs, which was the size of huge cities.

Malen did not know their strengths and weaknesses, but due to his immunity and invulnerability, he was able to probe for weaknesses during combat with the titans.

One by one, they each fell to his blade and Malen devoured their essences before they could reform. When Ermrakul, the greatest of the titans, fell and was devour, things did not turn out well for Malen for this was a "straw that broke the camel's back" situation that was about to take effect.

 **The song "Cometh the Hour" from Bleach, Hell arc begins to play.**

Inconceivable pain and agony shot through out Malen's entire being as power overwhelmed his form and violently flowed out of him like a tsunami. Malen was unable to control the power he now possessed and was breaching through space time, creating tears in the fabric of all the planes in MTG multi-verse and beyond. Universes and even gods were utterly broken or destroyed by even the most outstretched reaches of the uncontrollable energies Malen unwillingly released.

Malen had fallen to the ground from the pain, but refused to pass out from it since the power would become even less stable if he was unconscious. He gritted his teeth through the pain and began forcing some of the power into Pah Zun in hopes to elevate some of the power outbursts, but it was not enough even when he birthed a part of his own soul into it to help better control the power flow **( This is similar to Sithis Birthing his own soul, Lorkhan).**

Malen:" I'm sorry Tali, but you must help me bear this my love." He reluctantly said as he released the block he placed on their connection to protect Tali from the pain.

This was the moment that Nicol Bolas was waiting for. Malen was too preoccupied to notice or stop him from escaping Malen's soul and using the flow of power through a shared connection for his own malicious ends.

 **Author's notes: I'm sorry this was a short story, but this also connection to another fanfiction that I am writing: "My First Adventure" (A Mass Effect and DBZ Crossover). I hope this was at least an ok short story for you and hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
